A False Promise
by Miyuki-ice-fox
Summary: You could call it a happier ending to the game. Wander's thoughts and guilt he bears becomes clear in his final moments, knowing it's all his fault for all their deaths. Wander/Mono, a lot happier than it may sound.


Wander bowed his head, dark red locks falling into a curtain around his face. Agro laid lazily in the sun as her rider rested in the shade of the few trees in this open part of the Forbidden Lands. His heart wanted to keep going, forward to the last Colossus, towards Mono. He'd give everything to get her back, even his own soul if that meant life would be breathed back into her body.

Tears burned his cheeks at the thought of his love. The village had killed her, in almost cold blood, all because of him. He was the guilty one, having a relationship with a temple hand. He tainted a pure soul meant to serve the gods, he made the gods unhappy and their revenge was to take the soul he both loved and tainted. So clearly, as if it was only yesterday, wander remembered when he first met the maiden in white.

He was returning from a hunt in the forest. The bounty would be more than enough to feed the village for a few days. Agro lifted him far off the ground and her large muscles easily carried his weight and the weight of the multitude of animals. It was on the path back to the village did the gods bless him with the sight of an angel.

She was waiting on the side of the worn dirt path, which Wander and many other hunters traveled, as if she was waiting for his return. In her arms were wild flowers and herbs, for the sick and for offerings to their gods. Wander pulled on the reins, stopping next to the dark haired beauty. She graced him with a smile as she pulled out white heather from the bundle in her arms. Shyly, Wander took it and gave her a smile as thanks. Ever since that day the two would always met on the side of that dirt path.

The village became weary as each day past and Wander returned later and later. The leader of their village also noticed that Mono would slip away from the temple and that her mind was elsewhere when she was in prayer. He was the one to catch Wander and Mono in the sharing of their first kiss. The next day the hunter was forced to watch as they killed her on the white stone table used as a place to offer tokens to the gods.

When night fell Wander took her body and fled before they could burn it. It was a custom to let a living offering stay on the white stone after death for a full day before burning it. He couldn't let that happen to her, the deep stab wound in her breast marred her snow-like skin was the only scar and he wouldn't allow anymore to touch her. The legends of his village told of a forbidden god in these lands, one who could bring back the dead.

"I'm so sorry Mono." Wander's voice cracked as a sob rattled his body. The young red head looked up as Agro nudged her rider with her massive head. Wander smiled and climbed smoothly onto the mare's back. Once all these living mountains were slain he and Mono would leave together on Agro, and start their own village.

* * *

Wander screamed in pain as the forbidden god invaded his body and started to poison his mind. It was all a lie. A false promise. He broke the seals by ending the life of living stone, freeing the god but the god never was going to keep its promise. Mono would remain dead and he would be the vessel for the god to walk the earth. Tears ran violently down his cheeks in both sorrow and agony. Agro fell to her death to make sure he got to the final Colossus, to save Mono, which will never happen.

How many died because of him? Mono, Agro, sixteen innocence stone beasts that he took in cold blood, and who knows how many after the god finally claimed his body. Guilt built up in his body, slowly feeling it die as the god's poison started to win. Wander wished to take it all back. Take back the kiss that sealed his loves fate, take back leading Agro across the bridge, take back his sword from driving into stone and making it bleed.

He'd never be forgiven for these sins. The Colossus's innocent blue eyes turn orange with pain and rage would haunt him in his damnation. With a final, feeble push in an attempt to push the god and its poison from his body. Wander let out a choked sob as he stared up at Mono's unmoving, white garbed body as the god took over his mind.

* * *

"Wander? Wander. Wander! Please wake up!" The red head could feel his body being shaken and something warm and wet splatter on his face. When he forced his eyes to open the light at greeted him stung painfully in the back of his head. He recoiled from the light and the pain into warmth and softness. Gentle fingers ran through his maroon hair causing his weary eyes to open and stare in awe at the dark haired angel.

"Mono." Her name escaped him in a tone of disbelieve and wonder. Carefully, as if she would fade if he touched her, Wander lifted his hand and cupped her cheek. That's when he noticed his hand was no longer sickly grey. He was back, and the god purged from his body. A whine turned his attention from his clean body and Mono to what awaited behind him. His dark eyes widened as Agro nudged her head to her master's in a sign of affection. Wander smiled at seeing his friend, she wasn't dead and the small limp in her back leg could be healed.

He turned to face Mono, fear pulsating in his veins as he saw sixteen shadow people standing behind her, all their blue eyes trained on him. As quick as the terror entered him body it faded, replaced by a feeling of relief. The Colossus had forgiven him. The shadows were gone in the blink of the eye, leaving Wander alone with Mono and Agro.

Mono's white hands cupped his face and a soft smile was on her lips. In that moment Wander knew everything would be okay, his task was done and the reward was his love returning. He smiled back before resting his head on her silk covered shoulder. Her lips gazed his ear, whispering to him as he fell into sleep knowing that when he woke, she'd be there.


End file.
